Hexen des Nebels
Hexen des Nebels ist die 14. Folge der dritten Staffel der Fernsehserie The Clone Wars. Sie wurde am 21. Januar 2011 unter dem Originaltitel Witches of the Mist auf dem amerikanischen Sender Cartoon Network ausgestrahlt. Die deutsche Erstausstrahlung erfolgte am 9. April 2011 auf Kabel eins. Wochenschau Handlung miniatur|Die Übergabe der Leichen Die Leichen der beiden Jedi, die Savage Opress auf Devaron zum Opfer gefallen sind, werden von den Republik-Kommandos Boss, Fixer, Sev und Scorch zum Jedi-Tempel überführt. Dort erwarten sie die Ratsmitglieder Obi-Wan Kenobi, Adi Gallia, Plo Koon und Saesee Tiin. Die Jedi sind noch im Unklaren darüber, wer hinter den Angriffen steckt. Sie vermuten, dass es sich um einen neuen Attentäter Graf Dookus handeln könnte. Auf Serenno, Dookus Heimatplaneten, trainiert der Sith-Lord mit seinem neuen Schüler den Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert. Dooku bezwingt Opress mit Leichtigkeit, aber hebt dessen Potential hervor, das es noch zu feilen gilt. Inzwischen konnten Mace Windu und Yoda Filmmaterial von dem Massaker auf Devaron auswerten und es Obi-Wan Kenobi zeigen. Dieser hält den Zabrak-Krieger zunächst für den von ihm getöteten Darth Maul. Yoda und Windu klären ihn auf, dass es sich um einen Krieger derselben Spezies von Dathomir handelt, weswegen er dem Planeten einen Besuch abstatten sollte. Auf Serenno geht Graf Dooku mit Savage Opress zur nächsten Lektion über: Er soll einige Stein-Statuen mit Hilfe der Macht anheben. Zunächst gelingt dem Zabrak dies auch, doch dann gibt er auf, da er diese Aufgabe als unmöglich betrachtet. Um seinen Schüler näher an seinen Hass zu binden, lässt Dooku Machtblitze auf ihn los. Als Opress’ Hass schließlich groß genug ist, gelingt ihm die Aufgabe auch unter Einwirkung der Blitze. miniatur|links|Die Jedi gegen Savage Opress Mit einem T-6 Shuttle erreichen Skywalker und Kenobi das Dorf auf Dathomir, in dem die Zabrak-Männer leben. Kurz nach ihrem Eintreffen befiehlt das Dorfoberhaupt Viscus seinen Männern den Angriff. Da die beiden Jedi ihre Gegner nicht verletzen wollen, nimmt Skywalker Viscus kurzfristig als Geisel, was die Männer dazu bringt, die Waffen niederzulegen. Obi-Wan Kenobi erkundigt sich nach einem Mann aus ihren Kreisen, der zwei Jedi getötet hat. Viscus erwidert darauf, dass eine von Mutter Talzins Nachtschwestern ihn als Beute verschleppt hat. Die Jedi lassen die Männer nun zurück und begeben sich zu Mutter Talzins Stamm. Inzwischen hat Savage Opress den ersten Teil seiner Ausbildung abgeschlossen und wird von Graf Dooku nach Toydaria geschickt. Dort soll er König Katuunko lebend gefangen nehmen und ihn zu ihm bringen. Als Kenobi und Skywalker die Stätte der Nachtschwestern erreicht haben, werden sie von den Frauen entwaffnet und zu Mutter Talzins Tempel gebracht, wo sie bereits erwartet werden. Kenobi erkundigt sich wieder nach dem geheimnisvollen Krieger; Talzin gibt vor nichts darüber zu wissen, da die Männer nicht ihrer Kontrolle unterlägen. Doch der Jedi glaubt ihr nicht und hakt nach. Mutter Talzin sieht in ihrer Kugel, dass sich Savage Opress auf Toydaria befindet, woraufhin die beiden Jedi davoneilen. Im Anschluss an den Besuch drängt Talzin Asajj Ventress zur Eile: Sie soll ihren Racheplan unverzüglich umsetzen, obwohl Opress noch mehr Training bräuchte. Mittlerweile erreicht Savage Opress den Planeten Toydaria und dringt in den königlichen Palast ein. Nachdem er alle Wachen getötet hat, setzt sich König Katuunko ihm zur Wehr, wird jedoch gefangen genommen. In diesem Moment erreichen auch die Jedi Skywalker und Kenobi den Palast und stellen sich Dookus Attentäter. Als sich Kantuunko während des Kampfes aus Opress’ Griff entzieht, tötet dieser ihn mit Hilfe der Macht. Nachdem er die Jedi kurzzeitig aufhalten kann, zerstört er deren Schiff und flieht mit der Leiche des Königs in den Orbit. miniatur|Dooku gegen Ventress und Savage Opress Skywalker und Kenobi benutzen nun ein Raumschiff der Toydarianer, um Opress zu verfolgen. Dieser erreicht ein separatistisches Kriegsschiff und eilt mit Katuunkos Leiche zu seinem Meister. Dooku ist mit seinem Schüler gar nicht zufrieden, weil er den König entgegen seinen Anweisungen getötet hat. Als Strafe beschießt er Opress mit mehreren Salven Machtblitzen und lehnt sein Flehen um Gnade ab. In diesem Moment betritt die totgeglaubte Asajj Ventress den Raum. Dooku bietet Savage Opress an, sein Versagen wieder gut zu machen, indem er Ventress zur Strecke bringt. Doch sie erinnert den Zabrak daran, dass seine wahre Loyalität bei ihr liegt – und nicht bei Dooku. Inzwischen erreichen die beiden Jedi den Hangar des Zerstörers, während Ventress und Opress Dooku mit vereinten Kräften angreifen. Obwohl seine Widersacher ihm zahlenmäßig überlegen sind, gelingt es Dooku, den Kampf zu dominieren: Er kämpft gegen Ventress mit dem Lichtschwert, während er Opress mit Machtblitzen auf Distanz hält. Nach erniedrigenden Kommentaren von Seiten Ventress’ und Dookus geht Savage Opress in seinem Zorn auf die beiden los und es gelingt Ventress nicht, ihn zu stoppen. Im Zuge des Kampfes flieht Dooku durch einen Geheimschacht und Ventress folgt ihm, kurz bevor die beiden Jedi den Raum betreten. Nun greift der Zabrak Kenobi und Skywalker an, während Dooku und Ventress ihr Duell fortsetzen. Nach kurzer Zeit gelingt es dem Sith-Lord, seine ehemalige Attentäterin zu entwaffnen; nun will er sie endgültig töten. Ventress gelingt es aber, Dookus Lichtschwert abzulenken, wodurch er in eine Dampfleitung schneidet und geblendet wird. In dieser Zeit flieht Ventress in eine Rettungskapsel und verlässt das Schiff. miniatur|links|Opress trifft auf Mutter Talzin. Daraufhin erteilt Graf Dooku den Kampfdroiden im Hangar den Auftrag, Savage Opress zu töten, da er ein Verräter ist. Dann betreten die kämpfenden Jedi und Opress die Halle und werden von den Droiden unter Beschuss genommen. Opress wird von zahlreichen Schüssen getroffen, kann sich der Droiden aber entledigen, indem er einen Machtstoß einsetzt. Im Anschluss läuft er in Dookus Solarsegler und verlässt das Schiff. Auch die Jedi besteigen das toydarianische Schiff und fliehen von dem Schiff. Schwer angeschlagen kehrt Savage Opress nach Dathomir zurück, um Mutter Talzin zu sprechen. Er bricht in ihren Räumlichkeiten zusammen und gibt an, dass er von Dooku und Ventress verraten wurde und nun die Jedi hinter ihm her seien. Nur sei er nicht stark genug, um sie alle zu besiegen. Doch Talzin gibt ihm Hoffnung und zieht ihre Kugel herbei, die das Abbild von Darth Maul zeigt – dem Bruder von Savage Opress. Dieser hatte bis dato geglaubt, dass alle aus seiner Sippe getötet worden sind. Doch laut Talzin lebt sein Bruder im Äußeren Rand und kann ihm alles beibringen, was vonnöten ist, um noch mächtiger zu werden. Zum Abschluss gibt Mutter Talzin ihrem Schützling einen Talisman mit auf den Weg, mit dessen Hilfe er seine Bruder wird finden können. Dramatis personae Trivia *In dieser Episode haben die Republik-Kommandos ihren ersten Auftritt in The Clone Wars. *Nachdem Dooku Savage Opress im Zuge des anfänglichen Trainings mit dem Lichtschwert besiegt hat, hält er ihn mit den beiden Lichtschwertern um den Hals gekreuzt in Schach. Dies ist dieselbe Position, die Anakin Skywalker in verwendet, kurz bevor er Graf Dooku tötet. Weblinks * * * * Kategorie:The Clone Wars (Fernsehserie) 3.14 Kategorie:Kanon-Quellen en:Witches of the Mist es:Witches of the Mist it:Witches of the Mist nl:Witches of the Mist ru:Ведьмы из тумана